With or Without You Part 2
by StarGazer
Summary: Mimato or is it a Michi?


With or Without You

Part 2

** **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon or any of the characters of Digimon.**

** **

**Authors Note:Well after a long hard struggle I finally got Part 2 finished and managed to break my toe in the process but that's another story. I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed my previous fics and would like to dedicate this to you all. **

**Pally mon: Thanks for the support, this ones for you!**

**Kate: Thanks for making me fill out that big massive survey. It was fun *Not***

**Maki, box turtle, SarahL, jnelson: Thanks to all of you!**

**(I don't know who owns the following song but I thought it had nice lyrics so…)**

****

**We moved to fast and had no sign,**

If we could only take it back in time.

**I looked to you for a reason why,**

**We let the love we had pass us by.**

**Is there no light in your heart for me?**

**You've closed your eyes, you no longer see.**

**There were no lies between me and you.**

**You said nothing of what you knew.**

**Yet there was still something in your eyes,**

**That left me helpless and paralysed.**

** **

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

** **

** **

**-----Mimi's POV****-----**

** **

'Mimi, wake up' a gentle voice was asking, 'Were here.' I opened my eyes to find Tai's kind face staring at me. I looked around and realised I was home. 'Oh' I replied disappointed. The walk home was so magical I didn't want it to end. I took the keys from my pocket and opened the door. The house was empty, my parents were in Europe. 'Tai?' I plucked up all my courage, 'Would it be ok if you stayed the night, I mean my parents are away and I need someone to be with me right now…' 'Sure!' came the quick reply, 'I mean my parents are away too so they won't miss me at home!' 'Thanks Tai, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you' I felt really happy knowing I wasn't going to be alone. 

** **

**-----Tai's POV -----**

** **

I was glad Mimi asked me to stay with her, last time I left her on her own at the carnival look what happened then. We stepped inside and went into the kitchen. 'Do you want anything to eat?' I was about to decline when she threw a big bag of potato chips at me, how could I refuse? She brought out a huge tub of ice cream and we went into the living room and turned on the T.V. I thought of asking her about what had happened but she looked so happy at the minute wolfing down the ice cream. We chatted for a while about stuff and laughed at the late night re runs of the Jerry Springer Show until Mimi drifted off to sleep on my shoulder. I watched her sleep for a while then I too followed.

** **

**----- Mimi's POV -----******

** **

I was woken by the sound of Tai snoring at around 4 in the morning. I stood up and stretched and quietly walked over to the window. The moonbeams bouncing off the snow made the world outside look like an enchanted fairyland. I looked back at Tai and giggled to myself. Tai is a real friend he is so caring and kind and considerate. But I'm scared to tell him what Matt had done, he can get pretty worked up sometimes. I walked up to my room and brought down my blanket and wrapped it around Tai. 'Aw, he looks like a big baby' I said as I tucked him in. Then I cuddled in beside him enjoying his warmth.

**'WAKEY, WAKEY!' came a loud voice from above me I rubbed my eyes and looked up to find Tai's jovial face smiling down at me. I pulled the blanket over my head. 'Come on, rise and shine!' 'What time is it?' I mumbled. 'It's six thirty and I've made you breakfast!' Tai answered cheerfully. 'Oh, great!' I tried my best to sound enthusiastic. He helped me to my feet, took my hand and led me towards the kitchen. The smell of burnt something filled the air but I grinned and bared it. He pulled out a chair and I sat down. 'Voila, ton chat est dans ton tete, Bon Appetite!' Tai had tried to say something in French. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He had just told me that my cat was on my head. 'What!?' Tai asked unaware of his really bad French. 'Nothing' I replied still giggling until a plate of black ash was placed in front of me. 'Don't let it get cold' Tai hummed, proud of his handiwork. I picked up a fork and poked at what I thought was a sausage. Then the doorbell rang and I was saved. 'I'll get it!' shouted Tai and ran for the door. I managed to bin half of the ashes before Tai came back. 'Who was it?' 'That was the mailman!' Tai handed me the mail. I rifled through until I saw a postcard it was from my mom and dad. I read it out to Tai. 'Hello Princess, Europe is beautiful, yesterday we were in Rome and tomorrow it'll be France! Back in a fortnight. Love Mom and Dad.' 'Hey you finished that quick' Tai pointed to my plate. I need an excuse, 'Well it was delicious!' Now I feel really guilty. 'I've got a really brilliant day planned!' grinned Tai. 'Aren't you forgetting something like, School?' 'Snow Day Mimi!' That's right it was snowing really heavily last night. 'Well I'm going to have a shower and get changed' I shouted as I headed upstairs to get ready.**

****

**----- Tai's POV ----**

** **

**Mimi ran upstairs to get changed so I started clearing up the dishes. The phone began to ring so I shouted up to Mimi; she didn't seem to hear me so I let the answering machine get it. After the beep then came a familiar voice. 'Hi Mimi? It's me Matt, listen I didn't mean to hurt you last night…' My attention suddenly came to the machine. 'There was a reason.' I clenched my fist he said he had hurt her. I picked up the phone. 'Now you listen you Jerk.' 'Tai?' 'Yeah it's me and if you lay another hand on Mimi or if you try to go anywhere near her you'll have to answer to me you loser.' I slammed down the receiver. I was practically steaming, 'How dare he hurt her' was all I could think. About an hour later Mimi came bounding down the stairs looking stunning. She was wearing a pink v-neck sweater with a white shirt underneath, tight jeans that flared a bit at the bottom and a denim jacket and her hair in a high ponytail. She came over and sat down beside me on the sofa. 'Did I hear the phone ring awhile ago?' 'No, I don't think so' I lied. 'Oh, oh well, Tai thanks so much for staying with me I really needed someone there for me after what Matt did to me.' 'Don't worry that Jerk won't be bothering you any longer' I assured her but she looked a little confused but thanked me by hugging me and I hugged her back.**

** **

**-----Mimi's POV-----**

** **

**I wondered what Tai meant but I shrugged it off. I was glad he was there for me and was my friend but something inside of me wanted it to be so much more than a friendship. No sooner than we had stepped out of the house when Tai was suddenly smacked in the face with a snowball by a group of kids. I nearly fell on the ground with laughter as I watched Tai chase after the kids with massive snowballs in his arms. Soon it was all the kids in the neighbourhood against Tai. I managed to drag him out alive but he looked more like snowman. 'Gee Tai beaten by infants, I guess your not as strong as I thought you were.' I giggled. 'Oh yeah!' he shouted as he jumped up and threw me over his shoulder. 'Tai, TAI!' I tried to scream but it came out as laughter. 'Help, HELP!' I shouted and in no time Tai was surrounded by the kids again all armed with snowballs. He was pelted with snowballs until he put me down I finally got him right in the face much to the enjoyment of the children.'Give?' I asked. 'Ok, alright I give but I was out numbered' he mumbled. I helped him to his feet and he put his arm around me. A wave of wolf whistles came from the kids and we both blushed.**

** **

**----- Tai's POV----**

** **

**'So Mimi' I asked, 'Where to now?' 'Well preferably somewhere warm!' was the reply. 'How about the cinema?' 'Great!'Mimi smiled and I felt my knees knocking. We arrived at the cinema only to be greeted by Chloe. 'Hide me!' I yelled as I jumped behind Mimi. 'Hey you guys! Hey Tai!' she squealed. 'Are you going to see this movie too? 'No were leaving, see you around!' I grabbed Mimi's arm and began to pull her away. 'Tai!' Mimi scolded. 'Yes we are going to see this movie Chloe' 'Great you can sit beside me Tai!' she took my hand and pulled me away from Mimi. 'Mimi, Mimi?' I shouted over the crowd that were pushing us into the movie theatre. 'Tai, I'm here.' I turned around to find Mimi by my side but for some reason Chloe wasn't too happy.**

** **

**-----Mimi's POV-----**

** **

**Chloe was all over Tai for the whole duration of the movie but I thought it was funny to watch him squirm and try to avoid her every pass. She then decided to treat us to a pizza in a small little pizza place by the Mall. Again Chloe pulled Tai down to sit beside her as I sat opposite them and felt really sorry for Tai. 'So are you going yet' Tai said ignorantly, I gave him a kick. 'Oh don't be silly, I still have plenty of time!' she replied.**

**Two hours passed and finally Chloe had run out of steam. She glanced at her watch, 'Oh my God look at the time my dads going to freak. Well bye Mimi, and Tai I'll see you later!' she winked at him and walked out of the place. Tai shuddered, 'No you won't I'll make sure of that!' 'So Tai you've got an admirer!' 'God, I hope not if you'd of told me she was coming I would of brought my earplugs' Tai laughed. I loved it when he laughed he just lit up. 'But the thing is Tai I didn't even know she was coming either.' I thought. 'And it's not like her to be at the movies without someone she's never alone.' 'And,' Tai added, 'she never usually realises the time and if she does she waits for her dad to come and get her.' **

** **

**----- Normal POV ---- **

**A short girl with bond hair stepped out of a Pizza Place. It was snowing so she pulled her coat tighter around her. She slipped down a dead end ally way and as if by magic came out as a different person wearing a yellow top and jeans. She glanced around suspiciously and headed off into the night. Soon after her followed a boy and girl who came laughing out of the same Pizza Place and headed towards Odaiba Park.**

** **

**----- Tai's POV ----**

** **

**We headed home after a brilliant day. 'Tai?' Mimi asked, 'Could we just sit a minute?' 'Sure Mimi' we walked over to the nearest bench and sat down. 'Thanks for today Tai it was fun.' 'Yeah it was, except for the part were I was attacked by a group of kids, fell on my butt on ice and to top it all off met Chloe.' 'So you didn't like today?' 'Of course I did! Just being with you makes me happy!' I soon realised what I had just said and blushed. **

** **

**----- Mimi's POV----**

** **

**Tai was blushing after what he had said but I wasn't because I felt exactly the same. He looked up at me and I couldn't help myself I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back straight away, it was phenomenal. I could of sat there all night kissing him but something made us both break away. I glanced up at him and he was smiling. Without saying a word he stood up and reached for my hand, I stood up and took it. We walked home again through the drifting snow.**** 'Just like last time' I whispered to Tai but he was to busy smiling and humming to hear. I smiled too.**

**We arrived at my house again but this time with sheer happiness in our minds. He walked me to my door he kissed my hand and I giggled. 'Goodnight Princess Mimi…' he shouted as he disappeared from sight. I opened the door and walked in feeling light and fluttery. I collapsed on the couch and hugged myself. 'I LOVE TAI!' I shouted out feeling completely filled with joy but for some reason a part of me still loved Matt. I got up when I saw that I was sitting on Tai's jacket I picked it up and was about to throw it over a chair when his keys fell out of it, 'Of course, he didn't need these when he stayed here last night but he'll need them now! Oh well, another excuse to see him!' **

** **

**----- Tai's POV -----**

** **

**The snow was deep and cold in Odaiba but I didn't care Mimi kissed me, so she must like me. I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't here a familiar voice calling my name. I turned around to find Sora standing behind me. 'Sora!?' I was amazed. 'Hello Tai,' 'Sora, how, why, what?' 'Tai, why didn't you come for me?' 'What are you talking about?' 'I waited for you to come and save me from my aunt' she was crying now but somehow I felt she was not serious. 'What do you mean save?' I questioned. 'My Mom died and I was sent to my aunts apartment to stay.' 'I'm sorry Sora but what could I have done I was 11!' She burst into tears so I put my arm around her to comfort her. Then all of a sudden she pulled me into a deep kiss. I thought I would of be happy but here was the girl of my dreams the one I would risk my life for kissing me and all I could feel was guilt for Mimi.**

** **

**----Mimi's POV----**

** **

**I could hear Tai talking and I wondered to whom he was talking with.I froze on the spot 'Tai?' I whispered. 'How could you.' I turned and started walking I didn't know were to I just walked but soon my eyes were filled with tears and I began to run until I couldn't run anymore and collapsed in a heap on the snow. I felt the presence of someone near me so I slowly turned myself around. The person was kneeling down beside me. 'Matt…?'**

** **

** **

**To be continued….**

** **

**A/N ok it took me a while but there you go. Part 3 won't be for another while because I'm going away again. I hope you enjoyed it reading it because I sure didn't enjoy writing it. *stress* Anyway, I'll see ya later. **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

** **

** **

** **

****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


End file.
